Shiro's Adventure
by Kuro Haiiro
Summary: Shiro's adventure's in the oh-so-not ready Domino City.
1. disclaimer

Introductory/disclaimer

I want to start by saying that I do not own nor will I ever own yu-gi-oh! .

I do however,own Shiro/Kuro Haiiro,and will sue you if you steal them. :)

However if you want permission to use them e-mail me and I will let you know.

Now to tell you about my characters Shiro and Kuro!

Shiro Haiiro

age 15

gender male

hair color black

eye color blue

Summary:Shiro and his family had just moved to Domino City after living in Henichitwan all their lives.

He was very upset about having to move away from all his friends,but that will all change soon enough.

Kuro Haiiro

age 15000

gender male

hair color white

eye color red

Summary:Kuro was born in the ancient floating city of the immortals meaning he cannot die.

But unlike all the other children he was completely and totally evil.

So one day he was sealed away into the gem of split-soul for almost bringing about the apocalypse.

That was 15000 years ago.........

Now that Shiro has found the gem and realeased Kuro's soul into his body,Kuro makes amense by protecting Shiro.....at all costs.

But thats not to say he doesn't have a little fun once in a while.


	2. New Boy

Yugi had just woken up and was watching the news when he heard the school was having a half day.

"I'm going Grandpa".Yugi said .

"Be home by dinner". Grandpa answered.

Yugi walked out the door but was soon horrified by the headlines on every newspaper stand.

"Thug club members brutally murdered.One member remains."

"Wow"! Yugi exclaimed. "That gang used to take my lunch money all the time before I met Yami".

When school started Yugi noticed there was one empty seat(not counting joey's),but that could only mean one thing,A new student!!!!

Suddenly Joey ran into the classroom."Yugi,I saw the new student walking with the teacher".

"Wow Joey"! Yugi exclaimed. "He could be our new friend"!

"How are you so sure the student is a boy"? Tea asked.

"Beacause the author said so". Joey answered.

"Hooray"! Bakura yelled. "I'm not the new kid anymore"!

So Bakura began his happy dance and falls out window.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP"! Bakura yelled.

After the whole Bakura accident was over the teacher walked into the room bringing in what appeared to be the most terrified boy ever seen.

"This is our new student,please introduce yourself boy". the teacher said.

"My name is uh...um..Shiro Haiiro,and ...um...Im pleased to meet you all".

I know it's short but please please review


	3. Shiro's new friends

Shiro had taken his seat,still very shaken from the introduction to the class. "That could have gone a whole lot better". Shiro sighed.

All of a sudden a crumpled piece of paper landed in Shiro's black hair. "Meet us at lunchtime -Tea". "I wonder who she is"? shiro asked himself quietly.

Lunchtime had come,and Shiro was interested in finding out who Tea was,when he was approached by a girl who looked no older than himself,but only an inch taller.

"Come and sit with us Shiro." Tea said.

Shiro was stunned that someone had actually spoken to him on the first day of school.

She began to introduce herself and her friends. "I'm Tea,and these are my friends;Yugi,Joey,Tristan,and Duke". Nice to meet'cha they all said.

"Well....um........hello". But as soon as he stopped Tea began to start an endless flood of friendship talks. "Friends are great,I like friends,do you like friends,we can be friends". She babbled on and on and on,until Shiro said "Could you please...um...shutup"?

Tea was stunned;but everyone else was pretty happy.

The bell had just rang and school was out. Shiro tiptoed away as fast as possible to switch out with Kuro. A flash of light and Kuro raced off to explore the city,unfortunately two things had gone wrong 1 Yugi had seen the switch out. 2 Kuro didn't see Ryou coming and ran him over.

Ryou was going to need stiches.

please review


	4. The wrath of Tea!

The next day.

Shiro was just getting up on saturday when Tea showed up in her pajamas in the living room waiting for him. "Well well well, if it isn't mister I don't need a friendship talk" She said.

"Tea"!?! Shiro said. "What are you doing with that frying pan"?!

Tea began to chase Shiro around the house with the frying pan,smashing anything that got in her way.

"Come here friend"! She yellled.

We by entertainment standards are not allowed to let you view the violence of this fight.

Shiro's house was completely destoryed and he needed somewhere to crash.

Shiro knocked on the door of Ryou Bakura."Why,hello Shiro come in"! Bakura said.

Shiro explained what happened to Bakura.

"I say,that is quiet terrible,but I will help you find a place to live."

Suddenly Shiro saw a pair of eyes in the deepest darkest corner of the house.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Review!

Also if you have any ideas,or characters you would like to add let me know in said review. 


	5. Kuro's first duel

Shiro had just put on his jacket and was going with Ryou Bakura to look for a new house.

"So,it's agreed then,we'll both go look for houses and meet back at the clock-tower."Shiro said.

"Fine,see you in two hours."Bakura replied.

So they went they're seperate ways to find Shiro an apartment.

"Hey this one's cheap,but just in-case I better check out the back." Shiro said.

"Snaaaaarrrrrllllllllllllll". said a large dog.

"Gee,so this is why it's so cheap." Shiro said.

Five minutes later......

"On to the next house,after I find some bandages." Shiro said.

While Shiro was walking to the next house he saw a big sign.

"Win big,1,000 dollars to whoever can beat reigning champ,Mai Valentine". It read.

"I wonder what exactly I have beat her at?" Shiro thought.

So he walked in.

"Duel Monsters!?!?!" Shiro exclaimed."What is Duel Monsters!?"

"It"s that game!" Mai explained. "The one with monsters and spells!"

Suddenly Shiro was thrown to the back of his mind by a very ready to rumble Kuro.

Mai jumped back in suprise at Shiro's sudden hair and eye color change.

"Yeah,I get that alot." Kuro said. "Now are you gonna stand there and gawk,or are you going to duel?"

Kuro magically pulled a deck from out of thin air.

The duel had begun,and it was Mai's turn first.

"I summon Harpie Lady,in attack mode!" Mai said,already confident that she could win.

"Hey you ugly old fart!" Kuro yelled. "I think I've already won!"

"How dare you call me an 'ugly old fart?!" Mai yelled. "How could you have already won,it's only been one turn!?"

"My five little friends said so!" Kuro answered.

Suddenly Exodia appeared and wiped out Mai's Harpie,as well as her life points.

"Let's see I've made a mockery of you and made a cool thousand in the process." Kuro said. "Not bad!"

Shiro woke up outside the building,pondering what Kuro had done while in control.

"Oh man,it's getting kind of late,I better get to the clock-tower." Shiro said.

But little did he know he was running to the wrong Bakura.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed,and I hope others will review as well.


	6. Lady's Man

Shiro was rushing to get to the clock-tower and meet up with Bakura.

"Oh man,am I Iate!" Shiro yelled. "I hope Bakura isn't to worried!"

Shiro was just about to stop at the clock tower to meet with Bakura,when he saw a strange man speaking with him.

"So,it's agreed,we dispose of the kid and take his millenium item!" The mysterious man said.

"Ok,but keep it down I think he's close!" Bakura replied.

Shiro took a step back and bumped into something.

"Sorry about that." Shiro said. "I didn't see yooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuOH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!"

Shiro had bumped into a man-eater bug!!

Bakura had heard a human scream.

"We have company." Bakura said."Come on out Shiro,I've found you a lovely apartment...in the shadow realm!!!"

Shiro had had enough weird things for one day,and he decided to get away and find Yugi,maybe he could help.

Shiro was panting hard when he got to Yugi's street,when he heard a loud sound.

"I know that sound,it sounds kinda like a steamroller!!"

Yes it was a steamroller being driven by Tea and Mai.

"Get back here you little insect." Tea yelled. "We just wanna smash you" Mai finished.

"I just can't deal with some women." Shiro sighed."Now I have to escape from a steamroller and a giant bug,could this get any worse!?!"

But it did get worse,for no sooner had Shiro said that a dragon was coming dead at him.

"Oh boy,this is going to hurt!"Shiro yelled,as he braced for impact.

But this was no ordinary dragon,it was the blue-eyes white dragon jet,piloted by Seto Kaiba.

"Grab my hand if you want to live." Kaiba said.

So Shiro reached up and took his hand,but was he just putting himself in an even worse situation.

Review plz.


End file.
